


NSFW At Work

by wononetoo



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Dick Pics, M/M, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wononetoo/pseuds/wononetoo
Summary: Richie receives some not very safe for work pictures at work.





	NSFW At Work

Richie flipped the sink on and let the water run over his hands, washing away the bits of ground coffee beans.

The coffee shop that he and Bill worked at was mostly empty. a few people milled about, sipping on drinks, all staying to themselves.

“Think we’ll get to close early today?” Richie asked as he returned from the sink in the back to stand beside Bill at the front counter.

Richie look around the sitting area of the shop.

There were 4 people, two girls sat towards the front talking quietly. A man sat in the corner typing on a computer and an older lady sat by the front window reading a book.

Richie looked at the clock. It was just after 11:00PM.

“Nah late night rush will probably start soon.” Bill nodded out the window towards the university.

On certain days a few late night classes got out at the same time and the coffee shop would get a rush of students. Tonight was apparently one of those nights.

“Damn. Bev wanted me to go to a party tonight.” Richie rested his chin on his hand as he leaned against the counter.

“Yeah Stan was telling me about it, I think him and Eddie were going to go.” Bill grabbed one of the coffee pots and took it over to the sink. Richie nodded, smiling over at the two girls who had been sneaking glances his way for the past half an hour.

“Eddie’s going. Hey, wanna close so I can go get drunk with my boyfriend?” Richie asked over his shoulder, half joking. Eddie and him hadn’t really been able to spend much time together with exams coming up. It was rare that Eddie agreed to go out at all, especially to house parties.

Eddie had told him it was the last weekend before he really had to focus on just school. He had also asked him to take the shift off to go with him but no one was able to cover and he didn’t want to leave Bill alone.

Richie dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone as bill switched the water on to wash some of the dishes they had left in the sink.

He had three texts. One from Eddie from about two hours ago and two from Bev an hour after that.

**Eds <3: ** _Have fun at work tonight, I’ll talk to you when I get home._

**Beverly Hills:** _Still can’t ditch work?_

**Beverly Hills:** _Me and Eddie are gonna to get smashed tonight >;-)_

Richie sighed closing the message app down and switching over to Snapchat. He had four from Eddie. He opened them.

The first was a picture of his face smiling at the camera with a bunny filter on it. Richie huffed out a breath. Eddie hated sending selfies but Richie had told him that they were the highlight of his work shift so Eddie would send him one every time he was at work.

The picture disappeared and the next popped up.

This one was taken at whose every house the party was at. It was a selfie of Bev and Eddie. Bev was sticking her tongue out and Eddie was sipping from a solo cup. The room behind them was full of people. 

“sucks to be you” was written across the bottom of the picture, Richie assumed that was Bev.

That picture switched to the next. It was a video of Eddie taking a shot. Music blasted through the speakers as he tilted his head back to drink the liquid. The camera turned from Eddie as he put the shot glass down to Bev who also downed a shot.

Bill had finished with the dishes and had walked back to stand beside Richie.

“Looks like their having fun.” He commented over Richie’s shoulder. The bell above the door rang as a group of university students entered the shop. Richie and Bill looked up to greet them. When Richie looked back down to his phone the last picture had popped up.

It was another picture of Eddie’s face. He seemed to be sitting in a bathroom, his cheeks were flushed from drinking and his mouth hung open slightly.

‘I really wish you were here’ was typed at the bottom of the screen.

Richie quickly clicked his phone off and stuffed it in his pocket. He really didn’t need Bill seeing that and bugging him about it for the next little while.

He pushed the picture to the back of his mind as the late night rushed started. The coffee shop quickly filled up and kept the two of them busy for the next hour or so.

Once the rush had settled down and there was only the occasional customer coming up to the counter. Richie looked around the shop and although there were still quite a few people sitting around he decided he could take a small break.

He told Bill he was going to the bathroom and headed to the back. He pulled out his phone as he shut the bathroom door behind him. He had 1 text from Bev.

**Beverly Hill:** _Eddiee at home, have fun tonight ;-P_

He noticed he had four more Snaps. He opened the app and saw that they were all from Eddie again. They had all been sent in the past twenty minutes. He took a deep breath before clicking on them.

The first was a dark video of Eddie, Bev, and Stan. It looked like they were outside walking. All three were singing loudly and Richie was unable to make out anything other than Bev yelling “Come home Richie.” Right as the video ended.

The next video was of Eddie’s face. He was laying on top of his and Richie’s bed. His face was bright red.

“Richie when are you coming home…I need you.” Eddie whined in a low voice. Richie cursed as the next snap popped up.

It was a somewhat blurry picture of Eddie. He was still laying in bed but since he had taken the video he had taken off his shirt. The camera was also angled lower then it was in the video so that Eddie’s chest was taking up most of the picture with his face up in the top corner.

Richie’s mouth fell open as he raked his eyes across the screen. His stare ran down Eddie’s chest, to the bottom of the screen.  Richie could see Eddie’s pushing on the waistband of his pants with his palm, exposing his hipbone.

He nearly dropped his phone at the last picture.

It was a dick pic.

Richie’s kinda uptight rule following boyfriend had sent him a dick pic at work.

Eddie had taken the picture from a higher angle so that it mostly consisted of chest but in the bottom half Eddie had pushed his pants down further so he could fist at his cock. Which Richie could clearly see was quite hard.

Richie screenshotted the image for later use and quickly took a picture of the bathroom floor, typing out.

‘Babe we can’t do this right now, I’ll be home in an hour or so.”

Richie sent the snap and closed the app. He turned on the bathroom sink and splashed water over his face before pulling the door open and joining Bill at the counter again.

Bill turned watched him as he approached.

“Hey man, you okay? You look a red.” He asked as Richie rubbed his cheeks.

“Yeah, fine, how’s it lookin’ out here.” Richie vaguely answered back, trying to switch the subject from himself. he looked around the shop and saw only a few people still around.

“I think you can probably head out if you wanted to actually,” Bill said busying himself with the till. Halfway through Bill’s sentence, Richie’s phone lit up.

Richie pulled off his apron and hung it up as he rushed around, grabbing his jacket as he headed for the back door

“I’ll see you tomorrow Billiam.” He called out to a slightly confused Bill.

“Wait what about your tips?” Bill called back.

“Give’em to me tomorrow. Bye” Richie yelled as he shut the door behind him and practically sprinted to his truck. as soon as he was sitting he pulled his phone out and opened Snapchat.

He pressed on Eddie’s name and watched as the picture popped up.

It was a picture of Eddie’s on their bed again. He was on his knee’s and elbows with half of his face in the picture. His face was still really red and he had two of his fingers in his mouth. he was looking up at the camera with an almost innocent look in his eyes.

The other half of the photo was of Eddie’s body. he had his ass lifted up in the air so that Richie could see the arch of his back.

“I’ll be waiting when you get home.”

That was the message typed across the top of the photo.

“Fuck.” Richie breathed as he threw the phone down and shoved the keys into the ignition and sped down the road to his and Eddie’s place.

Eddie was definitely going to pay for playing dirty like that.


End file.
